


Guillotine [Victuuri]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: ...Quizá todos ellos veían la superficie de su relación, basada en amor, confianza y competencia sana, pero también tenían momentos oscuros...Este es un song-drabble de un Victuuri (basado en la canción Guillotine, de Jon Bellion), espero que les guste.Yo no poseo ninguno de los personajes, o la canción, sólo la trama.





	Guillotine [Victuuri]

_**I know that you love me, even when I lose my head** _

—  _ **Jon Bellion - Guillotine**_

El mundo entero podría jurar que Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que por eso lo suyo era  _perfecto_ : mañanas llenas de miradas que lo dicen todo, palabras que enamoran y detalles románticos. Incluso, se decía que cuando peleaban, las reconciliaciones eran  _especiales_.

Claro, quizá todos ellos veían la superficie de su relación, basada en amor, confianza y competencia sana, pero también tenían momentos oscuros.

A veces, Yuuri no puede dormir, y siente que no merece estar ahí, al lado de su ídolo, a su nivel. En ocasiones, las pesadillas en las que lo pierde son tan reales que ni aunque lo sienta abrazándolo y diciéndole que  _todo estará bien,_ las lágrimas cesan. Pero aun así, él está a su lado, y en la mañana fingen que nada pasó.

Otras veces, Víctor extraña la soledad en la que se acostumbró a vivir toda su vida: dejándolo todo por ser una leyenda. A pesar de eso, no se arrepiente ni un segundo de haber dejado todo, años atrás, por ser el entrenador de Yuuri, porque cuando siente las suaves manos de Yuuri tocarle como si no creyera que está ahí con él, sabe que aún puede sentirse como un  _Dios_.

Esos son ellos. Quizá no son tan perfectos como la mayoría podría imaginarse, pero saben que un poco de oscuridad es necesaria para disfrutar de las alegrías. Se aman, incluso cuando pierden la cabeza por momentos, o si no pueden decidir quién va a hacer qué en las tareas domésticas. Son un par de idiotas, pero todo estará bien si están juntos. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, soy Andrea!, gracias por leer hasta acá. Este drabble lo escribí basándome en la canción del principio [Jon Bellion - Guillotine], es preciosa.
> 
> ¿Te gustó esta historia? Si es así te invito a dejar un comentario o pasar a decir "hola" c:


End file.
